Surviving a ZombieNazi Apocalypse
by Grave Bells
Summary: Morinaga has to spend his birthday alone, and spends the whole time moping and drinking. But a text from his Sempai makes everything better. Drabble One-shot. Post-Series, in a way. T because I said so.


_**Surviving a Zombie-Nazi Apocalypse**_

AN: I was shown a tumblr post and I was very inspired. This is the result. Unbeta'd. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>The last day Morinaga Tetsuhiro expected to be alone on was his birthday. So, when his sempai had approached him a week prior to said date and declared he'd be in Tokyo for a conference, Morinaga was understandably devastated. Of all the people who could be absent on his birthday, it just had to be the love of his life.<p>

_Just my luck_.

When the man wasn't trying to bed Souichi (which was 90% of the time they were alone, much to the older man's dismay), he was moping around with a seemingly never-ending cup of coffee and a bag of hard candies. He would have much preferred glasses of scotch, or screwdrivers, or even kahlua with milk, but after an incident a few months back that ended in a very drunk Souichi pushing him down and ravaging him, his sempai had completely banned alcohol from ever entering their apartment. So he just had to make do with what he had: Coffee and Werther's Originals.

"It's just for one weekend! Why are you getting your panties all in a twist?" Souichi had snapped one evening after managing to keep Morinaga from fulfilling his more 'animalistic' desires.

But Souichi would never understand. Morinaga had his birthday all planned out. He'd been under the impression that he was going to celebrate with his sempai-turned-boyfriend, and that they would spend the whole day together doing things normal lovers did. They were going to go out to breakfast, then go shopping downtown, maybe see a movie, then go to a nice restaurant for dinner. After dinner they'd go home, have cake, maybe snuggle on the couch and watch TV, and then Morinaga had planned on taking his present. (Sex, of course, in case you were wondering.) There was supposed to be all sorts of flirting and laughing and kissing and happiness.

And now he was going to be alone.

Friday morning came, and Souichi was on the bullet train from Nagoya to Tokyo. Morinaga was at home, alone and flopped on the couch with his coffee and his butterscotch candy. He tried calling or texting his sempai every few hours, but after he received a scathing text from said man about how he needs to get a life, he decided it would probably be best to give his old friend Hiroto a visit.

Morinaga couldn't really say how long he spent at Adamsite that night, and he also couldn't tell you how he ended up back home and passed out on his kitchen floor, but he did know that the headache he got from the experience was enough to make Saturday the worst experience of his life. Despite all the glasses of water he downed after regaining consciousness, the dull throb in his skull quickly morphed into a full-blown migraine that kept him down most of the afternoon. He tried to sleep it off in the dark depths of his bedroom, but he mostly found himself cursing the universe. If things had gone as planned, he'd be out shopping and making good memories with his lover right now.

_Just my luck._

And, despite the horrible outcome of Friday night, Morinaga found himself sitting on a stool at Adamsite Saturday night with a _very _expensive glass of 1980 Pétrus*.

"Come on Angel-kun, surely havin' your sempai away for the weekend isn't THAT bad," Hiroto insisted, eyeing the wine his long-time friend was knocking back like it was a shot of Patron**. When the man waggled the empty, bulb shaped glass in front of his face, the red-haired man sighed and uncorked the bottle of Pétrus. "Really, do you know how much of this stuff you're buying right now? He'll kill you when he finds out how much money you've wasted."

"I deserve a good red wine for my birthday alone," Morinaga grumbled, waiting for Hiroto to recork the bottle before taking his glass off the bar. "It goes well with my lack of kisses and love, and over abundance of depression."

"If you want to go out and have a good time, I can always take you somewhere after my shift," Hiroto sighed, moving to mix another customer's drink. "We could go to a club; like we did back before you met that tyrant."

"If Sempai found out I was getting hit on or even was dancing with another man he'd probably shoot me in the face," Mori grumbled before taking in a mouthful of wine. He set the glass back down and exhaled heavily. "Actually, he'll probably shoot me in the face for being such a wuss anyway."

"I'm going to cut you off after that glass, Angel-kun," the bar tender spoke with a frown, leaning against the counter. "Drinkin' so much only makes you feel worse, and tonight WILL NOT end up like last night. You should go home and get some rest." He smiled a bit. "Besides, he comes home tomorrow, doesn't he? Can't you celebrate your birthday then?"

Morinaga shook his head. "Nah, he'll probably make some excuse about being tired." He downed the remaining half a glass, then obediently pushed it away so Hiroto could cut him off. "What am I supposed to do, Hiroto-kun? Being away from him feels like the whole world is ending."

"Ew, I didn't know that you were THAT mushy about him," the ginger chuckled, taking the glass and putting it on the counter behind him. "Just go home. Get some sleep. When you wake up, you can go over to the train station and see him first thing, okay?"

Sighing and giving in, Morinaga paid his outrageous bar tab and drug his sorry ass home.

It was only 10 PM when he finally stripped himself and flopped over on his bed, still alone as ever and hating how quiet the place was without his beloved sempai. He wanted tomorrow to come as fast as it could; all he could think about was holding his sempai, kissing his sempai, loving his sempai..

He could imagine that Souichi would be angry at first; Mori wouldn't have even given him time to settle back at home before trying to jump him. But he knew the locations of all the older man's sweet spots, so getting his sempai to give in would be an easy task. Perhaps he'd take him on the couch… Or maybe Souichi would want to take a shower, so they'd do it against the wall with the hot water flowing down their backs… Or he could even be so impatient as to bend him over the kitchen table the moment Souichi went to get a cup of coffee…

Morinaga just barely recognized the sound of his phone jingling through his half-drunken fantasies. _…Just my luck._ He sighed gently and pulled the device from it's spot on the rub, then flopped back against his pillows to read the message.

He blinked. It was from Sempai!

He'd never opened a text message so quickly before in his life.

_Morinaga-_

_When I'm not with you, I miss you so much it's like the world is ending. But when I'm around you, most of the time I want to shoot you, choke you, and otherwise cause you bodily harm until you die, as if I'm trying to survive a zombie-nazi apocalypse. I love you, and I know you feel the same way._

_ Happy Birthday, faggot._

_ -Tatsumi_

Morinaga blinked at the message, and had to read it over several times before it was able to sink in.

A barking laugh sounded from his throat and he rolled around on his sheets for a moment, his lonely heart suddenly singing. It was like a shower of sun from heaven had drenched his mopey depression and made the world the most awesome place to live in.

He rolled on to his stomach and quickly began typing up a reply.

_Sempai, that means the world to me. *heart* Thank you. I love you so much._

_If I'm a Zombified Nazi, does that mean I get to 'eat your brains' when you get home?_

_ -Morinaga_

It was all the dark-haired man could do not to start rolling around again as he waited for a reply. He giggled in his anticipation, kicking his legs back and forth in the air like a giddy school girl.

Finally, his phone jingled.

_WHAT THE FUCK_

_ GO DIE._

_ -Tatsumi_

Morinaga couldn't help but laugh; what a typical sempai response. He wiggled excitedly as he typed up another reply.

_Only one more night_, he thought once the message was sent. _After tonight, I can see him again._ He grinned merrily, burying his chin into his pillow as he stared as the phone screen. It was amazing how one simple text from his lover could turn a horrible day into the best day of his life, and he would never understand how it was possible.

_I can't wait for you to get home, Sempai._

* * *

><p>*A type of really amazing, really expensive French red wine.<p>

**A kind of tequila.


End file.
